


Tú y Yo

by eminahinata



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una canción se queda atascada en la cabeza de Steve y le inspira la manera de mantener a Danny a su lado. Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú y Yo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377020) by [Finn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/pseuds/Finn). 



> 1-. Este es un fic canción. La canción es de Milo, llamada You and Me.  
> 2-. Un gracias muy grande para iam_space por ser una increíble beta-reader.  
> 3-. Escrito por h50_exchange.  
> 4-. Todo los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 aquí son propiedad de CBS. Ninguna infracción de derechos de autor que se pretende.

** Prólogo **

En cierto modo empezó con una canción. Una muy, muy molesta canción que se negaba a salir de su mente, con letras que surgieron ahora y entonces para burlarse de él.

Pero, entonces, también empezó con el maldito pescado.

Pensando en eso más tarde, Steve decidió que eso empezó definitivamente con ambos.

** Parte 1 **

Fue después de que él había hecho que tocara el pescado en la cocina del restaurante, que él notó como las personas evitaban a Danny.

Él sabía que tenía que ser por el fuerte olor a pescado que su pareja estaba emitiendo, pero por ahora Steve no era capaz de oler a sí mismo de nuevo.

Pero, mientras ellos estaban agarrando algunas cervezas en la tienda, donde Danny juró que lo primero que iba a hacer era ducharse, a Steve repentinamente le vino a la cabeza la letra de una canción que Mary le envió hace unos días.

**_I wish you smelled a little funny_ **

**_Not just funny really bad_ **

**_We could roam the strees forever_ **

**_Just like cats but we`d never stray_ **

No era que tenía una cosa para Danny. Él sólo no le gustaba compartir a su pareja. Con nadie. Excepto, tal vez, con Grace, Chin y Kono.

Pero eso no fue porque tenía una cosa para Danny y se puso celoso.

En serio, no era.

Sin embargo, no podía negar la chispa de placer cuando una joven y bonita mujer que había estado babeando por Danny desde el otro lado del pasillo con añoranza, se retiró cuando recibió el olor de él.

Tal vez él debería empezar a pensar en poner algo podrido en el auto de Danny. Ellos podrían olor mal juntos y sólo hacerse compañía. Amigos pasar el rato.

En retrospectiva, fue cuando Steve debería haber ido a meter la cabeza para ser examinada.

** Parte II **

Dormir era para los débiles. Privación de dormir hace ver bonitos colores.

Steve había oído todo eso antes, pero esto… fue preocupante.

Danny y Grace se alojaban en ese momento, porque Rachel y Stan habían ido a un viaje de tres semanas y Grace había decidido que era el perfecto momento para contraer la gripe. Y Danny, gran padre como él era, había decidió compartir la miseria de su hija y rápidamente había conseguido enfermo también.

Entonces Steve tomó tiempo libre del trabajo, se había incluido en el dúo miserable y los había trasladado a su casa por ahora.

Lo que había seguido fueron los rostros patéticos, esa clase que hizo doler su pecho, sopa de pollo que casi se había quemado hasta la casa porque su cocina era cada vez interrumpida por llamadas de “Steve, pañuelos” o “Tío Steve, jugó, por favor”.

También hubo películas. Películas animadas. Acerca de sirenas. Ha habido una de pelo rojo y uno que se había parecido inquietantemente como una de las muñecas de Grace.

Y ahora, aquí estaba Steve, su pareja y su hija acurrucados juntos en el sofá, arrugados y cansados, pero finalmente durmiendo.

Algo que Steve desesperadamente deseaba poder hacer también. Pero tenía que mantener la guardia en caso de que necesitaban algo.

Relajándose en la sillón que ocupaba, parpadeó los ojos secos y de repente… de repente Danny tenía una cola de pez que se asoma por las mantas en lugar de dos pies.

Perplejo, Steve volvió a parpadear, pero no, todavía estaba ahí. Grande y azul y realmente bonito.

Espontáneamente, esa maldita canción explotó en su mente.

_**I sometimes wish you were a mermaid** _   
_**I could raise you in the tub at home** _   
_**We could take a swim together** _   
_**On weekly day trips to the bay** _

Bueno, él sería condenado.

¿Debería mover a Danny de inmediato? ¿O estaba bien por ahora?

Quizá él debería ir y llenar la bañera con agua de océano. Tritones son del océano, ¿verdad? Danny probablemente no debería apreciar el agua de grifo.

Alegremente, se frotó las manos.

No compartir más a Danny. Y su pareja no podría correr lejos nunca más. Y él debería finalmente tener cierta ventaja.

Nadar en el océano solamente si Danny se comportó. No más burlas de los hábitos, rostros o acciones de Steve. Y Steve debería decretar que Danny tiene que recordar que él era un Comandante de la Marina. No más Ejército, no señor.

Pero primero, él tenía que tener a Danny dentro de la bañera, antes de que la bonita cola secara. O no, primero él tenía que tener el agua. ¿O la bañera? ¿O el agua?

−¡Steve! Pañuelos.

Sobresaltado, Steve se levantó y parpadeó. Y parpadeó un poco más.

Danny estaba abrazado aún a Grace, pero la cola se había ido definitivamente.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Steve entregó un pañuelo y luego vio como Danny volvió a caer sobre la almohada y cerrar los ojos una vez más.

Joder, era momento de dormir. Colores bonitos estaban bien, pero francamente alucinaciones eran un no-no.

Escucharía si estos dos necesitaban algo. Ellos deberían asegurarse de eso, él pensaba con una sonrisa cariñosa, antes de tirar la manta alrededor de ellos con mayor seguridad.

Luego se acomodó en el sillón, encogiéndose un poco y cayendo en un sueño inquieto, soñando todo el tiempo con tritón Danno nadando círculos alrededor de él, mientras se reía como un loco. Pero eso estaba bien, porque eran solo ellos dos y nadie más que él podía ver el pecho desnudo de Danny.

** Parte III **

La idea de engordar a Danny comenzó cuando tuvieron que ayudar a un primo de Kamekona a salir de su casa para una cita clínica. El hombre era extremadamente obeso y conseguirlo fuera de la cama era un serio desafío. Tenía que ser levantado de la cama a un camión porque no entraba en la ambulancia.

Mirando el carro en retirada, Danny sacudió la cabeza−. Pobre maldito. Cualquier aumento de peso más y no sería capaz de sacarlo de la casa. Él no sería capaz de salir.

Y eso provocó algo.

Se activó la canción, de hecho.

_**I wish you were a little bigger** _   
_**Not just big but really fat** _   
_**Doors you would no longer fit through** _   
_**In my bed you would have to stay** _

Era sólo un pensamiento, pero nada concreto. Al menos, no entonces.

Pero luego, repentinamente Danny fue a una cita. Y eso significó ir sin guantes. El juego estaba en marcha.

\----

Él empezó poco a poco. Aumentó las malasadas que traía a Danny, añadió unas bocanadas de coco, refrescos y algunas otras cosas que siempre había criticado antes a Danny para comer. Él todavía hacia comer a Danny una ensalada aquí y allá, no haría a su Danno… su _compañero_ enfermo, pero definitivamente se centró más en el lado dulce de las cosas.

Al principio, Danny lo miró curiosamente, pero fácil de aceptar los deliciosas, gratis golosinas. Y si se dio cuenta de que Steve duplicó lo que traía cada vez que Danny se mencionó una cita, él no dijo nada.

Él amenazó con dispar a Steve, cuando el Seal trató de medir a escondidas su cintura.

Y cuando Steve sugirió si tal vez debería dejar de correr y lo insta a jugar algunos juegos de computadora o cualquier otra cosa que implicó no moverse mucho –todo el interés en la rodilla, naturalmente− el sólo se rió como si Steve había hecho una broma. Lo cual no había hecho.

Este plan iría mucho más rápido si Danny acaba de dejar de hacer ejercicio y empezar a comer más.

Él am… gustaría Danny, incluso si él era grande como una ballena. Su propia y personal ballena. Una bonita, mimosa constante en su cama.

Pero entonces llegó el día en que Danny regresó del dentista.

Lo cual fue el final de la tarea de engordar a Danny. Aparentemente los dulces estaban fuera en el futuro cercano.

Y si bien normalmente él sería cantar de alegría al ver a  Danny negarse a la  azúcar, convertido en adicto a la ensalada, él no podía ayudarse en secreto hacer puchero.

Esto se estaba volviendo estúpido.

Y Danny todavía estaba en las citas.

La vida no era justa.

** Parte IV **

Recibir un disparo apesta, pensó Steve. Siempre fue y siempre lo será. Pero, maldita sea, los medicamentos que fueron entregados eran fenomenales.

Sonriendo como un loco, miró hacia la cara ansiosa de Danny, quién miro hacia abajo, mientras los médicos desesperadamente trabajaban en la pierna en el estrecho espacio de la ambulancia.

El rostro de su pareja era cansado, con los ojos preocupados y el agarre que tenía en la mano de Steve era doloroso y desesperado. Pero fue su pelo el que era un verdadero desastre. Totalmente fuera de lugar, de hecho,  por _todas_ partes, revuelto y en pequeños mechones, que parecía un nido rizado de pájaros. O un pollito realmente mullido.

Riendo, él trató de tocar las mullidas plumas con la mano que no estaba agarrada y se asomaban cerca de los ojos de Danny.

−Plumas –rió.

La cara de Danny se suavizó, y él sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa−. No plumas, nene. Cabello. Yo sé que no me veo como mi usual atractivo, pero aún así es mi cabello.

Steve pensó que escucho uno de los médicos bufar, pero no le importo. En lugar de eso hizo un puchero−. ¿No plumas? –preguntó, incierto.

Él pensó que las plumas se adaptarían a Danny. Danny sería un lindo pollito. De nuevo él trató de tocar el cabello. Se miraba realmente suave. ¿Quizá tan suaves como las plumas? 

−No plumas, lo siento nene.

−Maldición −murmuró−. Yo podría mantenerte en una jaula, si tuviera alguna. Todo para mí mismo. No más andar en las citas que no son conmigo. No más otras personas comiéndose con los ojos tu trasero. Que es muy bonito, por cierto. Pero no tan bonito como tus plumas.

Y distraídamente, él empezó a hablar-cantar la maldita canción que no lo dejaría en paz.

Él solo gestiono−.” ** _often wish that you had feathers - I’d keep you in a giant cage - All day long I’d sit and watch you - I’d sing for you and that would be okay_** ” −aunque, por entonces los medicamentos no trabajaban tan bien, los paramédicos presionaban más de lo necesario, probablemente debido a que se reían, y Danny se aferraba a su mano muy, muy dolorosamente, mientras preguntaba qué diablos le habían dado a su pareja.

El mundo en ese momento comenzó a ser borroso y oscurecer y Steve todo lo que podía pensar era que él le habría gustado llevar a Danny sobre su hombro, siempre a su lado.

\----

Él despertó en la cama del hospital, sintiéndose drogado pero no mucho por lo que podía recordar con profunda vergüenza lo que sucedió en la ambulancia. Él sintió el calor hacía su cara y pensó por un segundo en asfixiarse a si mismo con la almohada, pero una mirada a su lado hizo que todos los pensamientos morbosos desaparecieran.

Danny estaba sentado en una silla, la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo incómodo mientras roncaba y la rodillas, que probablemente había conseguido un golpe de nuevo durante el tiroteo, fue elevada y en una tablilla en una segunda silla. Parecía cansado y todavía despeinado y probablemente se había quedado al lado de Steve todo lo que se le habían permitido.

Sintiendo una oleada de afecto moverse en él, Steve no podía dejar de extender la mano y suavemente tocar el cabello. _Eran_ suaves como las plumas.

** Parte V **

De este modo, ellos no habían hablado de lo que paso en la ambulancia.

Danny mantenía dándole miradas pensativas de vez en cuando, pero por lo demás todo había permanecido igual.

Steve estaba contento. En su mayoría. Él hubiera gustado un poco de cambio, pero entonces, podría haber sido un mal cambio. Un cambio a peor en lugar de mejorar.

Comprobando su arma una vez más, él empujó sus gafas de sol y se preparó para irrumpir en otro establecimiento de droga.

Y sonriendo a Danny, que estaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo, decidió que por el momento lo que tenía era suficiente.

\----

_**I wish you were a little slower** _   
_**Not just slow but paralyzed** _   
_**Then I could plug you into a socket** _   
_**So you could never run away** _

Entonces, él había pensado un segundo sobre el último verso de la letra. En su mayoría, cuando Danny decidió poner fin a un argumento, simplemente dejarlo. Lo cual fue agravante.

−Pero en serio, hombre. Tú. No. Electrocutas. A. Mi Pareja. ¡Nunca!

Y con una patada en el estómago dejó al traficante de drogas y, que ya había sido tomado y esposado, regresó al lado de Danny. Sentándose en el suelo junto al rubio paralizado, sacó al hombre más pequeño en sus brazos, meciéndolo ligeramente−. Va a desaparecer pronto, lo prometo. Y luego yo te llevare a casa y te cuidare. Si me dejas –concedió.

Era tan fácil, hablando así, cuando él sabía que Danny no podía responder ni huir. Y cuando aún estaba listo para disparar al traficante de drogas, si él se mueve siquiera antes de que los refuerzos llegaran, él estaba también contento por esta oportunidad. Porque quizá era tiempo de hablar con Danny, para conseguir que se quede.

Conseguir para hacerlo oler o engordarlo obviamente no fue el camino a seguir y aunque la jaula de pájaro probablemente tenía un mérito, si ellos alguna vez decidió estar juntos, era el tiempo para traer con velocidad a Danny.

Acariciando la espalda del hombre contra su pecho, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared antes de empezar a hablar.

−Tú sabes, esto comenzó con la maldita canción. Pero en realidad no. Porque me gustabas antes de eso. Pero creo que sólo me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas cuando empezó a salir con estos bimbos(1). Y si, me doy cuenta que era probablemente una mujer perfecta, pero ella sin duda no era la adecuada para ti. Pero yo lo sería. Podría serlo, si sólo me dejaras. Yo sé que no puedo mantenerte todo para mí, no importa lo mucho que quiero, pero quiero tanto de ti como me permitas tener. Y si decides que lo único que obtengo es tu amistad, eso será suficiente para mí. Sólo te necesito a mi lado.

Y que había sido eso. Los refuerzos llegaron y tomaron al traficante de drogas suicida lejos que había empezado a tararear la marcha nupcial mientras hacía ruidos de besos, Danny había sido llevado por los paramédicos y cuando había vuelto un día más tarde a la sede, él había actuado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bueno, no realmente.

Él había dicho a Steve que necesitaba pensar sobre ello.

** Parte VI **

Era sábado por la tarde y estaba dormitando en una toalla en la playa cuando de repente algo frío y pesado se puso en contacto con su estómago.

Él se levanta aullando y agarró la botella de cerveza antes de que pudiera rodar por la arena. Luego alzó la vista y vio a Danny de pie a su lado.

−Danno.

Una cerveza en su mano, el otro hombre se sienta al lado de Steve y abre retorciendo la tapa antes de tomar un trago.

−Busqué la canción en Google.

Sin comprender, Steve empezó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido.

−La que trataste de cantar en la ambulancia. La que estabas hablando mientras yo estaba… paralizado. Tú y yo, ¿verdad?

Steve dio un gesto prudente.

Danny dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar otro sorbo, pero luego él se enfoco en el océano y Steve sintió a su estómago hundirse.

−Tú sabes, nene, me di cuenta un poco al escucharla. Me gusta por cierto, aunque saco una cierta extrañeza en ti que me parece extrañamente adorable. Y yo no quiero saber lo que dice sobre mí. Pero en serio, ¿Engordarme? ¿Cómo exactamente te imaginas que sería mantenerme al día con los criminales? ¿Rodar detrás e ir sobre ellos?

Steve dio una risa avergonzada  y tímidamente se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza−. En realidad no era un plan, Danno. Y tengo que admitir que todo era una locura. Pero también lo fue el cómo me hizo sentir cuando saliste con otras personas.

Un codo golpeo a su lado y lo que le hizo jadear.

−¿Y tú nunca pensaste en sólo hablarlo conmigo? ¿Preferiblemente antes de que los paramédicos empezaran a pensar que tenemos un fetiche raro con las plumas?

Steve sintió sus ojos ampliar y sorprendido miró a su pareja−. Ellos no…

Danny sonrió−. Ellos lo hacen, pero eso no importa, no es de su incumbencia. La cosa es, Steven, lo divertido que la canción puede ser, yo no puedo siempre estar contigo. Y yo sé lo que dice la canción: “ ** _I really wish that you were smaller - Not just small but really, really short - So I could put you in my pocket - And carry you around all day_** " al final, pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy tan pequeño. Y yo en serio espero que no tengas algún raro-tonto plan en donde te las arreglas para encogerme o algo así.

Danny lo fulmino con la mirada, pero es claro que su corazón no estaba en ella.

−Pero tú me tienes a mí, ¿está bien? Me tienes desde que cuidaste de mí y de Grace. Y si no la jodes monumentalmente, tú siempre me tendrás a mí. Sólo tú, nadie más, posesivo Neanderthal.

Y luego sacó a Steve en un beso.

Lo cual era agradable.

Lo cual era también agradable –y asombroso y caliente y alucinante. Y fue así como dejó que Steve tuviera su camino con él más tarde.

¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo que Steve llevara una sonrisa tonta para que todo el mundo pueda ver?

Fue el pequeño muñeco que encontró en su bolsillo de la camisa al día siguiente.

Pequeñito, rubio y vestido en una camisa con una corbata. Y en su mano una pequeña nota que anunciaba en letras rojas brillantes: “¡Danno te ama!”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> (1): Mujer joven, guapa y poco inteligente.
> 
> Notas de Traductora: ¡Bien! Esto se supone que debería haber sido hace meses, pero me dio la flojera y al fin esta aquí. Por favor, los comentarios ser dirigidos a la autora original para que de esa forma pueda traducirlos para ella, ¿vale?


End file.
